Baby's First Demon
Baby's First Demon is the 16th episode of the fifth season and 104th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Demon kidnappers target Piper's baby for the demonic black market, but when their first attempt fails, the demons use Paige as a pawn to launch an attack on Leo and the baby. Cast 5x16Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x16Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x16Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x16Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x16-22.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x16Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x16Jason.png|Jason Dean 5x16Sophie.png|Sophie 5x16-7.png|The Crone 5x16ParasiteDemon1.png|Parasite Demon 5x16ParasiteDemon2.png|Parasite Demon 5x16DemonGuard1.png|Demonic Guard 5x16DemonGuard2.png|Demonic Guard 5x16HawkerDemon.png|Hawker Demon 5x16BrutishDemon.png|Brutish Demon 5x16PowerBroker.png|Demonic Power Broker 5x16Reporter.png|Reporter Kate (next to Phoebe) 5x16StrongMan.png|Strong Man 5x16Demon.png|Demon Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Grace Zabriskie as The Crone *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Andy Mackenzie as Parasite Demon *Nicholas Sadler as Parasite Demon *Jack McGee as Hawker Demon *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Damian Foster as Demon Guard #2 *Jonathan Joss as Brutish Demon *Doug Budin as Nerdy Demon *Taira Soo as Power Broker *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Kate Anthony as Reporter Kate *Tim Sitarz as Demon Guard #1 Uncredited *Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows Hawker Demons A breed of demon known for hawking magical goods at the Demonic Market. Hawkers prefer to stay in their stale selling, but when their customer's demands and rates are high they are known to go out into the world to collect goods. Their natural prey is anything they can sell. Spells *Paige cast an alarm system spell for baby Wyatt by enchanting a few cowry shells. It alerts to the presence of evil. (It is not seen cast but it is seen in effect multiple times.) *Piper was prepared to perform a Wiccan ritual to summon her baby's fairy guards, but the spell required for him to have a name. *Piper and Phoebe use a traveling spell to go the Demonic Market. (unseen) Potions *Paige made a Hand Grenade Potion for the Parasite Demons, but they absorbed it's power. *A demon at the Market drank a potion which increased his muscle mass. Powers *'Force Field: '''Used by Wyatt to protect himself against demons who were trying to steal him (twice) and against the parasite demons, who fed on the power of the force field. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a demon and later a Parasite Demon who wanted to steal Wyatt at the Manor. Later, a demonic guard got knocked back by Piper's power (and exploded after he flew through his portal) and she blew up several demons at the Demonic Market and a stream of fire. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Hawker Demon and the Parasite Demons. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Energy Beam: Used by the demon who was hired by the Hawker Demon, trying to break through the baby's Force Field. *Healing:' Leo healed Piper's leg. *'Energy balls:' Paige got hit by an energy ball of the Demonic Guards and they fired one to Piper and Phoebe (they dodged it). *'Invisibility:' The Demonic Guards were invisibile while guarding the Demonic Market. *'Portal Creation:' Used by the Demonic Guards to open a portal to the Demonic Market. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to set off the demonic alarm system. *'Fireballs: A woman tossed a fireball in her hand on the Demonic Market and created a new one to toss. *Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige orbed a fireball to her hand to vanquish her 'guide'. *'Life Draining:' Used by the Parasite Demons to drain the life out of their victims. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Parasite Demons to drain the powers of their victims. *'Sensing: Leo tried to sense Paige, but it failed because the magic of the market place blocked her signal. *Premonition:' Phoebe gets a premonition of Paige's powers getting absorbed by the Parasite Demons. The Crone used the baby's baby blanket to look into the future, seeing that he would be the Demons' end. *'Fire Throwing: A demon at the Demonic Market tried to attack Piper and Phoebe with a stream of fire. *Molecular Dispersion: Used by the Crone to vanquish a Parasite Demon. *Glistening: Type of Teleportation used by the Crone. 5x16P1.png|The baby's uses his protective shield. 5x16P2.png|Piper blows up a Demon. 5x16P3.png|The Hawker Demon fading out. 5x16P4.png|Leo orbing in. 5x16P5.png|A Demon using Energy Beam. 5x16P6.png|The baby's uses his protective shield. 5x16P7.png|Leo healing Piper. 5x16P8.png|Paige is attacked with an energy ball. 5x16P9.png|The Demonic Guards become visible. 5x16P10.png|The Guard opens the Portal. 5x16P11.png|The portal is closed. 5x16P12.png|Leo orbing in with Phoebe. 5x16P13.png|The baby sets off the alarm system. 5x16P14.png|A woman tossing a fireball. 5x16P15.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the fireball. 5x16P16.png|The woman creating a new fireball. 5x16P17.png|The Parasite Demons drain the life force and the magic out of a Gypsy. 5x16P18.png|The Parasite Demon absorbing the Magic of the potion. 5x16P19.png|The Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P20.png|The Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P21.png|Phoebe's Premonition of the Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P22.png|The baby sets off the Demonic Alarm System. 5x16P23.png|The baby sets of the Demonic Alarm System. 5x16P24.png|Piper and Phoebe are attacked with an energy ball. 5x16P25.png|The Demonic Guard becoming visible. 5x16P26.png|Piper blasts the Demonic Guard. 5x16P27.png|The portal is opened. 5x16P28.png|A Demon using Fire Throwing to attack Piper and Phoebe. 5x16P29.png|Piper blows up the stream of fire. 5x16P30.png|Piper blows up a Demon. 5x16P31.png|Piper causes an explosion. 5x16P32.png|Piper causes another explosion. 5x16P33.png|The Parasite Demons fading out. 5x16P34.png|The Parasite Demons draining Leo's life force and magic. 5x16P35.png|The Parasite Demon draining the Magic of the baby's Force Field. 5x16P36.png|The Parasite Demons draining the Magic of the baby's protection shield. 5x16P37.png|Piper blows up one Parasite Demon. 5x16P38.png|A Parasite Demon fading out. 5x16P39.png|A Parasite Demon fading in. 5x16P40.png|The Crone vanquishes a Parasite Demon, using Molecular Dispersion. 5x16P41.png|The Crone Glistening out. Artifacts *'''The Warren Family Tree: Piper and Leo looked over all the names of Piper's family to find a name for their baby. Paige is a bit disappointed when she sees she's not on it yet. *'Crystals:' Paige used the crystals to set up the Crystal Cage to trap the demons who wanted to steal Piper and Leo's baby. The cage was charged with too much electricity, vanquishing the demons trapped in it. *'Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used an athame to scry for the Demonic Market. It was used by Phoebe to scry for Paige. Terms *'Demonic Market:' A place where demons and other evil beings can purchase magical powers, rare and enslaved beings, artifacts and other wares similar to a mortal (black) market. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title Little Angel. * This is the fifth episode with the word demon ''in the title. * At the end of this episode, Piper decides on a name for the baby: "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell". ''Wyatt after his father, "Matthew" after his aunt Paige and "Halliwell", as agreed on by Piper and Leo, because it's respected in the magical community. **Other names considered were Peter (in keeping the "P" tradition), Prudence Melinda (the name Piper and Leo wanted to name their daughter, Potter (after Harry Potter), and Jason (after Jason Dean, Phoebe's new boss and love interest). *The Warren Family Tree from "Pardon My Past" makes a second appearance. Male names on the family tree rejected as ideas for Piper's newborn baby include Herbert, Clarence, and Milton. * Eric Dane makes his first appearance as Jason Dean. * This is the first of two appearances Grace Zabriskie would make as The Crone. * Piper mentions that Wyatt would probably grow up to be neurotic. Ironically, Wyatt isn't the one who grows up to be neurotic, it's Piper and Leo's second son, Chris. Cultural References *Phoebe suggesting the name Potter is a clear reference to Harry Potter. *Phoebe and Jason make cultural references about Superman and the Daily Planet. Glitches * Paige's hair is a bright red at the beginning of the episode and it's clear, she just recently colored her hair, however, in other scenes it is much darker and it is clear she has brown roots. * When Piper, Leo, and Paige are looking at the family tree, it shows Victor's last name to be Jones. Gallery Episode Stills 5x16-01.jpg 5x16-03.jpg 5x16-04.jpg 5x16-05.jpg 5x16-06.jpg 5x16-02.jpg 5x16-07.jpg 5x16-08.jpg Screen Caps 5x16-1.png 5x16-2.png 5x16-3.png 5x16-4.png 5x16-5.png 5x16-6.png 5x16-7.png 5x16-8.png 5x16-9.png 5x16-10.png 5x16-11.png 5x16-12.png 5x16-13.png 5x16-14.png 5x16-15.png 5x16-16.png 5x16-17.png 5x16-18.png 5x16-19.png 5x16-20.png 5x16-21.png 5x16-22.png 5x16-23.png 5x16-24.png 5x16-25.png 5x16-26.png 5x16-27.png 5x16-28.png 5x16-29.png 5x16-30.png 5x16-31.png 5x16-32.png 5x16-33.png 5x16-34.png 5x16-35.png 5x16-36.png 5x16-37.png 5x16-38.png 5x16-39.png 5x16-40.png 5x16-41.png 5x16-42.png 5x16-43.png 5x16-44.png 5x16-45.png 5x16-46.png 5x16-47.png 5x16-48.png Quotes :Phoebe: Hi, have we met? :Jason: Jason Dean. :Phoebe: Oh God. :Elise: '''I'm sorry, you're Mr. Dean? :Jason: Jason please. :Phoebe: That's, that's some weird stuff, 'cause you're, you're really young. :Jason: Yeah. :Phoebe: Yeah. :Piper :' But we fought invisible demons before. You know, demons that morph into lamps, lamps that morph into demons, demons in the wall...... International Titles *'French:' Premier combat ''(First Combat) *'Czech:' Chlapečkův první démon (Boy's First Demon) *'Slovak:' Malého prvý démon (Baby's First Demon) *'Russian: 'Первый демон малыша demon malyša (Little Boy's First Demon) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' El primer demonio del bebé (Baby's First Demon) *'Serbian:' Bebin prvi demon'' (Baby's First Demon)'' *'German:' Babyalarm (Baby Alert) *'Italian:' Primi pericoli (First Dangers) *'Hungarian: '''A kicsi első démona ''(Baby's First Demon) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5